


Midnight Secrets

by MiChiAzalie



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie
Summary: It was a Friday night when Hakuno found herself alone dealing with the trashiest, smuggest bastard she’s ever seen. Sure, ending up with some stranger on a Friday night was the last thing she envisioned herself doing, but for one night, she would take her chances.However, the man she’s piqued the interest of meant nothing but trouble, as was not one to give up once he was settled on something.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, One-Sided BB/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Midnight Secrets

Hakuno tried to get together with friends at least once a week, though sometimes it was once a month due to things getting in the way -classes, midterms, time conflicts and part-time jobs being the usual. 

It was Friday night and Rin and Gudako decided to go to a new college bar the name of which she didn’t remember. Hakuno didn’t consider herself a night owl at all, but it had been a long while since the last time she’s done anything social and couldn’t really remember the last time she had a night out with the two of them, so she let herself be dressed for the occasion and be dragged into that place.

To anyone's surprise, the two of them managed to make Hakuno remember why she didn’t go clubbing anymore in less than half an hour later upon setting foot inside.

She was tired of always ending up being the babysitter, but there she was, abandoned by her quote unquote best friends on a place packed with college kids spending their parents’ money on cheap alcohol because the place didn’t card -Rin was currently lip-locked with some random blue-haired guy at the back of the bar and Gudako was rocking it on the dance floor-. Then again, Hakuno shouldn’t be surprised by this turn of events. She was always her friends’ black-box for a reason; because she didn’t usually drink much, she was the perfect candidate to watch over the friends who did drink themselves to a stupor and bring them back home, either by transport or dragged by their shoes.

That didn’t mean that she liked being one.

Now she was alone in a neon-lit bar trying to blend in seamlessly into the background, seated on one of those uncomfortable stools along the bar while she took even sips at a glass filled with cheap alcohol, willing herself not to look too ingenuous or young so that she wouldn’t drag much attention to herself. Not that it was easy, mind you. Her attempts at remaining aloof and composed were proving to be a bit difficult, as she really, really felt out of her element: the outfit the two of them had encouraged her to wear for the night, a navy-blue, sleeveless silk dress that was so skin-tight it made her feel self-conscious about things she’s never felt self-conscious before, looked weird on someone like her, who looked barely older than eighteen. It was almost as if she was just a child playing dress-up -she was actually twenty-two, but her youthful face and soft brown eyes made it seem like she was even younger than that.

She wanted nothing more than to take everything off, go back to her apartment and put in an old sweater, but that would also mean abandoning the other two to their own fate, which was something that Hakuno remained resolute in not letting happen because she would then feel absolutely terrible about it -Gudako could mock her and call her miss goody-two-shoes all she liked, but someone had to be the adult in that house.

Not truly expecting much from this Friday night other than getting slightly tipsy on cheap gin while still remaining conscious enough during the rest of the night so that she could be able to drag Gudako out of that place by her boots when closing time came, she kept staring at her half-emptied glass, enjoying the music and waiting for the inevitable existential crisis of ‘what the hell am I doing on a frat bar?’ to wash over her. She was already buzzed enough to let down a few of her carefully built walls, the world around her twisting ever so slightly, so it was only a matter of waiting.

It wasn’t like that was Hakuno’s ideal plan for a night at all, only that her expectations were incredibly low.

This is why it comes as a surprise when, one glass of gin emptied later and another half-emptied, not only did an existential crisis not come, but she realized that she was under observation, and not just by any stranger, either —If Hakuno thought she looked out of place, she didn’t know what to think of the blond currently looking at her from an adjacent stool to her own.

She gave him a sideway glance, trying to be sneaky about it. He stood a couple of seats away from her but that didn’t deter him from staring at her like some vulture would do on a prey. It was hard to put into words the kind of stare the man was giving her, but suffice to say it was… intense.

As for the guy himself, he looked like a model, blond, foreign, with slightly sun-kissed skin beneath that suit he was donned in, and he seemed to have the attitude to go with it as well. However, as for his clothes… he was wearing a suit that, honest to God, made him look like a white slaver; he was wearing the tackiest suit she’s ever seen on anyone, with gold chains around his neck.

 _Golden chains_ and animal print clothes. How tacky could you get?

He wore so much gold in his person she almost had the impression that he _glowed_ in the dark, but perhaps that was just the neon lights reflecting on the jewelry and on the glass of wine in front of him —Hakuno hadn't even realized that this place stocked wine, but what do you know, apparently they do.

However, complete lack of taste or not, there was something about the way he stared at her that captured her attention, distracting her both from her own drink and from the crowd surrounding her -and particularly, from the redhead that she was babysitting from afar, currently giving her everything at the dancefloor. She’s not sure what it was exactly that caught her eye so -maybe it was the lights that danced around him that did the trick, maybe it was the fact foreigners were rare to come by, maybe it was the gin, maybe it was the fact it had been a while since she’s been stared at with such earnest interest, but whatever it was, it drew her in.

So immersed in her own thoughts, Hakuno absentmindedly gazed up at him, forgetting the reason as to why she was being sneaky about it and locking eyes with the stranger that was staring at her rather unashamedly.

She realized her mistake a tad too late.

His red eyes turned to see her staring, and he flashed her a smile so wide it drove chills through her body. The sheer intensity of it was too much, so she looked away, feeling embarrassed that she had been caught staring at someone as blatantly as she was, although If she did not know any better, she would say he actually liked her staring at him.

Nonetheless, she quickly averted her eyes from him, feeling nervous for some reason -it was hard to fully express the emotions that she saw swirling around his eyes when she made eye contact with him, but if something was sure was that she could practically feel heat and desire emanating from him and it was… disconcerting, to say the least. Hakuno has never been given so much attention, even less that _kind_ of attention in what seemed like a while, so she didn’t really know what to make of it other than to avoid eye contact with the foreigner at any cost.

However, it was already far too late; if he had been staring at her with barely-concealed interest before, now she had his full unrelentless attention. Mr. Tacky-Suit had turned himself around and was now giving her a full stare from where he was seated, and while she could try to dodge his glances all she wanted, there was little that could be done to amend the situation other than stare down at her half-emptied drink and wait for the inevitable approach.

It didn't even take three minutes that she heard the sound of a stool being pushed back roughly, followed by rustling of clothes as someone sat on it and then—

“Your eyes were lingering,” The foreigner accused, though his tone made it obvious he wasn't angry. In fact, when Hakuno gazed up back at him he looked... amused?

Shit. 

“I... don't know what you mean?" she tried to deflect sheepishly, her eyes still casted at the bar in an attempt not to meet his inquisitive gaze, but he took her chin in his fingers and forced her to face him. 

“The tip of your ears seem to turn red when you lie. Did you know?” He told her, red eyes boring into hers.

“That is so _not_ true,” Hakuno grunted, turning her eyes to her drink, trying her best to ignore how warm her ears felt at the moment.

The satisfied, obnoxious grin on his face was nothing short of grating.

“And in any case,” she continued, trying to regain what little dignity she had left, “it’s hard not to when that someone is staring at you like a hawk, don’t you think?” Hakuno tried to save face, completely flailing about as the man continued to laugh, not looking the slightest bit bothered by her own accusation as he stared down at her with calculating eyes, as if he somehow could physically pin her in place with his eyes alone.

“So you don’t deny your own eyes were wandering.” He hummed, the vibrations of his voice against her chest oddly enticing. “Bold, but I don't mind, your eyes may wander as you see fit; I figured I would need something to keep me entertained this night, and I am certain you shall make it worth my while.” his voice fell into a suggestive leer. “Brunettes have never been quite my usual before, but with you I shall make the exception.”

Hakuno gave him a baffled look.

But— what a _douchebag_!

Why is he even acting so high and mighty, as if he was making her _a fucking favor_? She didn’t ask for any of this. He was practically affirming all the bad things BB, her ex-girlfriend, said about men; he was like the prime example, the walking stereotype even, that the purple-haired woman used whenever she wanted to trashtalk about men.

Hakuno took a deep breath before she said something she would regret. She’s had worse, she can endure this.

The way he had approached her, coupled with his staring, left Hakuno feeling like she would be willingly walking herself into a trap of some sort if she humored him, and _Gods,_ she wasn’t a sappy romantic or a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, she wasn’t wary of him because of that, it was just that ending up with some stranger on a Friday night was the last thing she envisioned herself doing. Like, at all.

However, she couldn’t help but feel curious as to see where this went. It had been a long time since she’s been in the company of a man instead of that of a woman so… She decided to take her chances. What was the worst that could happen? Staring unblinkingly at her drink while she babysat Gudako and Rin wasn’t really as interesting as the guy in the tacky suit seemed to be, even if he was being an asshole about it.

Giving him a bemused look as she stared up at him from beneath her eyelashes, she asked:

“Does this,” she waved a finger in the air, “always work for you?”

If it was even possible, the grin tugging at his lips widened. The sight of his smile was triggering alarm bells in her, which she tried her hardest to ignore, still resolute in seeing how far this asshole could drag things on.

“I simply give people what they want, it is simple enough,” he said easily with a slight shrug. “I’m certain I shall find your price before the night ends. Resistance is entertaining for a while, but gets dreadfully boring dreadfully fast.”

How could someone be so pathologically enamored with himself and be so oblivious to it baffled Hakuno to her very core.

“Well, then it seems to me like someone’s gotten a little sloppy,” she told him, an undertone of amusement in her tone.

Which, again, didn’t deter him in the slightest; she could tell right away that he was amused by this show of bravado. That smirk was ever-present.

The man raised his eyebrows. “Is that so?”

But then their eyes met again and the banter died on Hakuno’s tongue, freezing in spite of herself, not wanting to lose the sensation of his eyes on her. Maybe it was just the booze talking for her. Hakuno didn’t quite know, but her belly was doing strange flips against her will.

She gave him an unsure stare.

“Um.”

Well, that was eloquent.

Her hesitating response only added fuel to his ego.

“You make such bold statements, yet you still tremble like a leaf under my gaze,” he said serenely, interrupting her line of thought. “Once bitten, twice shy? Pity,” one hand glided over her skin, caressing her neck and then slowly creeping down enticingly to her shoulder blades.

His lips were coming closer to hers and she found herself looking at them despite herself, which felt like a mistake. Then there was the fact she was considering his words in earnest, which felt like a _huge_ mistake. A random hookup with this man looked more like a dumb idea the longer she let things progress, and Hakuno knew it, but at the same time it looked like a really good idea as far as all of her other plans for the week had gone.

She’d always been a gambler at heart, anyway.

“Rejoice, mongrel; I shall see my interest in you satisfied before you can even turn away,” he cooed lowly into her ear. She could feel that smile growing even wider if that were possible.

Oh, well.

She’d… certainly gotten herself into quite the predicament, hadn’t she?

Now, how could she get out of it? Was there even a way out?

Hm.

But she wasn’t given much time to reflect on that. The man untangled his feet from the stool and stood, and faster than she could blink, he had her grabbed from her wrist, yanking her away from her own seat and away from her comfort zone at the bar.

She let herself be led around the dancefloor and away from the crowd of people and- how, _how_ could he have moved so quickly in such a short time?

_Sure, he’s tall, he has long legs and everything, but come on, this is ridiculous-!_

Which was her last coherent thought before the blond ducked his head, squeezing their bodies flush as he caught her lips in a searing kiss that contained more finesse than she gave the man credit for, truth be told, and all of a sudden it was too hot to breathe, or think or do anything other than wrap her arms around his neck, lips swaying with his.

It was actually quite easy to get lost in him, however—

“…!”

—Adrenaline brought a burst of clarity through the haze of arousal.

_Gudako. Rin._

Wait, wait, wait—!

Hakuno broke away, breaking their perfect rhythm and earning a somewhat impatient look from him.

“No, I-I can’t just leave like that, I'm not— my friends—"

“—Abandoned you,” he finished her statement for her, and Hakuno felt herself stall at that. “Didn't they? I saw how it was. Unlike you, they know how to be selfish, and they do not shy away from it.”

She didn’t even know where to go with that. She wanted to argue against him, but she had no rebuttal, and he did have a point. The two of them always expected her to watch over them, after all, hence why this whole situation was happening in the first place. 

Hakuno made a face as if she had just eaten an entire bag full of sour candy, but the man snaked his fingers into her hair, resting a hand on the back of her neck, and didn’t let her dwell on that; the hand on her waist pulled her body closer to him whilst he leaned in.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes were drawn instantly into his and she felt her body respond without her permission. She swallowed thickly and clung to him again.

She could feel herself getting lost in the sensations.

If there was such a thing as a point of no return, she thought this moment right there was that such point for her.

“How about being honest with yourself? You shall find it easy enough, just let me lead, and you follow,” he leaned in to whisper against the skin of her neck.

On any other circumstance she would have refused the stranger's not-so-subtle invitation, but now…

Of, fuck it, what the hell -between this and babysitting her friends with only a glass full of gin and disappointment to make her company for the night, a one night-stand didn’t sound so bad of an idea.

_Maybe?_

Maybe she did have too much drinking after all, but then again, she was tired of people making her do things for them only to leave her at the worst possible moments, and despite how much of a disaster waiting to happen this might seem at first glance, she decided to take a chance. Again, she had to ask herself, what was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like she would be seeing him again. 

Perhaps being selfish for once wasn’t so bad.

She held onto the strange man as if her life depended on it. Her hips moved in tandem with his, swaying back and forth slowly.

"And… what happens then?"

If anything, her question only made that man’s lips curl up into a smirk so wide it sent a shiver of apprehension running down her spine, making her feel vulnerable for reasons she couldn’t quite fathom, and as if on cue, those strange red eyes of his darkened as well.

“You ask yourself all the wrong questions, mongrel; instead, you should rather ask yourself, now that I have you, what _won't_ I do?" He replied with a smile that was all teeth.

Against her better judgement, an unexplained wave of arousal washed over her. Words caught in her throat.

Well, what do you know, tonight held more than one surprise for her; not only was she discovering that she liked foreigners, she was also potentially growing a kink for danger.

However, and thank goodness that she still had her wits about her, the competitive streak she was well-known for reared its head.

Hakuno’s chin tilted up in challenge, her eyes hooded with a weird mix of lust and tenacity under her eyelashes.

“I’d like to see you try,” she retorted, as if she’d been eager to try the words out.

Ah, that tilted, lopsided smirk was too much for her little heart to bear.

She was finding it dangerously easy to fall under the spell of the music and that of that man, letting her body betray her.

* * *

The first thing her mind registered upon awakening was the sound of cars driving by outside in the distance. The first rays of sunlight that were shining down in a slant were hurting her eyes, making it harder to remain asleep even if she earnestly wanted to.

Everything hurt all over.

Her throat was dry. Her limbs felt numb. The sheets under her were slightly tacky and damp. There was this nagging feeling at the back of her mind that was telling her, almost yelling at her, that she should get up now and make a run for it, but she was so tired though; her body argued against that little voice in her head, demanding a few more minutes of rest.

She was in a bed, that much was certain, but not on her own, however. For one, the sheets of her bed were cheap. However, the sheets of the bed she was tucked in felt too soft and warm against the nakedness of her body and there were arms around her -why was she naked again? Did it matter?

It was… nice. Foreign, but nice.

Hakuno grumbled lowly, still immersed into the sweet embrace of half-awareness not to want to put the pieces of last night’s memories together to form a clearer picture. Did she really need to? All her very body knew was that she was tired and that she'd been… thoroughly used.

But Gods, how it felt. It was a pleasant sort of used, one that made her body rock with waves of fiery bliss as filthy satisfaction ran wildly through her, overwhelmed by feelings she never thought to experience all at once.

It was an ecstatic feeling, really.

She reached one hand out, feeling around the bed so that she could pull that warmth closer still, until her hand came into contact with something far more solid than she was expecting, making her falter.

A… pillow?

But the pillow _flinched_ at her touch, moving in a slow wriggle as it turned over.

That’s… That’s not a pillow.

Her eyes flew open.

_Shit, shit-!_

Hakuno was sure she’s never thrown herself out from a bed as fast as she did at that moment. She fell ungracefully onto the floor, memories of last night coming back to her like so intensely it felt like a punch in the face. Completely and unmistakably awake now, she started frantically looking for her discarded clothes, shuffling around the room with her legs closed together. What the fuck is her life anymore? Why did she think that was a good idea? Perhaps she should try thinking before doing when it came to random impulses the next time she found herself in a similar situation, which she doubted she would, but one never knew.

She found her dress on a rumpled mess on a corner of the room, her panties in a different corner of the room and her shoes under the bed. She put on her clothes as fast and quiet as she could, which was more difficult than she thought at first because her legs hurt, her thighs hurt and even her breasts hurt, and moving around felt even worse. This was worse than a hangover, worse than that time Gudako thought it would be a good idea to use wine as a mixer for vodka; there was soreness allover her body, bitemarks mapping her body everywhere she could see, and she could feel the blood moving through her veins, and _it hurt._

Still, not wishing to overstay, knowing for a fact that the man sleeping comfily on that bed meant nothing but trouble, she combed her hair with her fingers in an attempt to make it look more or less decent and sent a silent prayer to whatever deities existed that the guy didn’t seem to have awakened by her outburst -she didn’t really need to add him to her already pathetic walk of shame.

Her purse, she found, was laying on the floor next to the door and was half opened, its contents scattered here and there. Cursing quietly, she bended over and put the stuff that had come out from it back inside without so much as looking before taking it with her and making her grand escape.

Going back to her apartment was a chore, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was amiss. The frigid morning air was chilling her to the bone, walking on heels on her two wobbly legs was a literal nightmare and she still could definitely feel _something_ dribbling down her thighs. She was very, very grateful for once about that time Gudako decided to drag her on a tour around the city, even if her feet hurt for the rest of the week, because now she knew the streets and the lines of public buses by heart.

It took her around half an hour of walking and another fifteen minutes of taking late night buses to make it to her building. It was seven am by the time she made it inside.

When she slipped into the apartment, she was greeted by a curious sight -the lights were off, the sunlight filtering through the windows their only source of light, and Gudako was sprawled all over their couch, wearing hot-pink pajamas and a pair of sunglasses.

Seriously, what was wrong with people and weird clothing today? Was this some kind of elaborate joke or something she was not getting here? This was absurd.

As she surveyed her, the redhead reminded her of a knowing parent waiting for their overly hormonal teenage daughters to return from a night of depravity, which was not entirely untrue for her part -she wasn’t sure how Rin ended the night, though.

Gudako whistled at her as she tipped her sunglasses, revealing a pair of bloodshot eyes deviously staring back at her.

“Look who decided to join me for early breakfast,” Gudako exclaimed, sounding far too upbeat for seven in the morning, as a weak-looking Hakuno took a seat around the living room’s table.

“Good morning to you too,” Hakuno’s voice was flat as she kicked her shoes off.

“You look like shit, Hakuno.”

Eloquent as always, but again, not untrue.

Hakuno inclined her head as if saying “that’s fair”, not looking at all offended at the redhead’s frank description of her not so fabulous state of dress and being.

She felt like shit, too, but that was beside the point.

“You know,” she continued, “I’m a little bit surprised, I didn’t know you swinged it _that_ way,” Hakuno, frowning tiredly, was already going to refute that but Gudako didn’t let her finish, and without missing a beat she continued, “also also, you’re the first to make it back here alive. Or… well, as alive as you can be or whatever, because, like, holy shit, you really look like you just left from a bar fight.”

“You have no idea,” she drawled, not feeling like elaborating right now.

Gudako gave her a pitying look from where she was sprawled on the couch, scrunching up her nose a little, “Rin will yell at you if she finds out you sat on her customary seat around the table with your grody clothes. You need a shower. ASAP.”

A groan was all Hakuno said, letting the silence drag as she stared unblinkingly at the same spot on the table, thinking, trying to put together the pieces of the hormonal shitshow that was last night. Maybe she really should hit the shower before she started feeling too tired to do anything else, really, but she couldn’t find the strength to pull herself up now that she wasn’t entirely running on adrenaline.

It was at that moment during which Hakuno seemed to be immersed in a trance of some sort that the redhead stood up, taking a vacant seat next to Hakuno’s as she removed the sunglasses and left them laying on the table.

Gudako snapped her fingers in front of her face, which seemed to work just perfectly in pulling her out of her musings. She looked up to her, startled, her own brown eyes meeting Gudako’s amused yet tired irises.

“If you keep sulking like you’re going to upset everyone in a fifty-meter radius around you,” she observed.

“I’m not sulking, I’m just tired,” was her grunted response as she resisted the urge to squirm in her seat.

“Need anything?”

“An IV of Tylenol.”

Gudako made an exasperated noise, “Good grief, Hakuno, you’re _twenty-two_ , whatever will you do when you’re, I don’t know, thirty?” Gudako said, shaking her head. “Oh, and by the way, next time you put a disappearing act on me check your damned phone at least once or something. Believe it or not I was actually concerned something more than halfway awful happened to you.”

Hakuno frowned at her words, feeling a little dejected. It wasn’t really her fault that she was a magnet for the mentally unstable. 

“What- why is it that you think I always, _necessarily_ , have to get in trouble?”

"Excuse me? Have you seen yourself? You have a habit of bringing trouble with you wherever you go,” Gudako answered easily. “I mean, just look at you now. You look, like, a free-range girl who should clearly not be free-range because who knows what kind of fuckery she would get into.”

Again, not technically untrue, but then again, "Do I have to remind you that it was _you two_ who left _me_ first?”

“Details, details,” Gudako waved a hand dismissively, not sounding the slightest bit apologetical about it. “Well, I guess all’s good that ends well?”

Sighing tiredly, and deciding that she's had enough of that conversation, Hakuno went to rummage around the insides of her small purse, her hand trying to reach for her phone but finding—

—nothing?

Hakuno searched _harder,_ opening the purse wide open to see what was inside, but aside from a half-emptied blister and a wallet, there was—

Nothing.

“Yo, Hakuno? Oi, are you listening? You look a little pale, what’s wrong?”

Hakuno’s face went through an interesting and quick range of emotions as she let the situation sit. First it was confusion, then understatement, and then-

“I left my phone back there,” she said, the statement hanging in the air ominously as silence settled once more.

Instead of customary sympathy, Gudako let out a huff of incredulous laughter.

“You’ve got to be shitting me, you left your phone back at his place? For real?” she asked, baffled, before breaking off into laughter again.

Maybe it was the fact Gudako’s laugh was contagious, maybe it was the fact that she had lost it at last, but Hakuno started laughing as well, although her laughter came out slightly hysterical. If anyone had stepped inside the room at that moment, they would have probably thought the two of them had just gone insane.

Laughter subsiding, Gudako spoke again, trying to sound like she was actually taking this seriously. “Well, that’s—” she snorted, “—okay, okay, let’s not dwell on the negatives and look at the bright side of things: one does not get to be a second-rate Cinderella everyday.”

Hakuno gave her a tired glare, “ _Gudako_.”

“Yeah, I know, bad timing, I’m sorry, but— you have to admit it’s a little bit funny,” and then she started snorting in laughter again, much to Hakuno’s already dwindling mental health.

“It’s not!”

“But it kinda is! Nothing interesting ever happens to you, and the one night it does, _this shit happens_ , it’s almost like, I don’t know, like bad luck has a hard-on for you or something. It’s actually hilarious!”

Hakuno sighed heavily, not bothering with an answer and letting the other laugh to her heart’s content.

When Gudako’s fit of laughter waned, another beat of awkward silence settled between the two, which Hakuno used to her advantage to think carefully on what to do next, and none of the options that came to mind looked pleasant to deal with. Maybe Gudako was right after all and bad luck just had a hard-on for her.

This was such a bother.

“Hey, would you be mad if—”

Hakuno had to cut her off immediately

“Yes,” she deadpanned.

The redhead spluttered indignantly.

“I didn’t even say what I was gonna do!”

She didn’t need to.

Or rather, she didn’t want to know, although she could take a guess.

“Intuition.”

Gudako rolled her eyes upwards in a "why god" glance.

“Hakuno, some guy out there has your phone,” Gudako pressed, determined to win their little discussion. “This is not the time to get stage panic over someone you’ve already-” she broke off her rant to make obscene sexual gestures with her hands to help her make her point across, to which Hakuno cringed, “-you know. It’s stupid.”

Her only response to that was another grimace.

Gudako rolled her eyes at her again, “Geez you’re gonna be the death of me. Fine, _whatever,_ if you’re going to be like this then I’ll do it.”

The look on the girl’s eyes made Hakuno falter, red flags rising.

There was _something_ in Gudako’s eyes that Hakuno really, really didn’t like, and not without reason; she has faced down the look the redhead’s giving her now many, many times before, and it always ended up with something unpleasant happening. It was always a bringer of bad news.

However, before she could be further inquired about it, Gudako was already standing from her seat and making her way back to the couch, where she had left her phone abandoned, and Hakuno found herself watching minutely, as if everything were happening in slow-motion, how the redhead reached for her phone and fumbled through it, looking for something, a weird feeling of impending doom settling over her.

“You’ll do… _what_? Gudako, what are you doing?” she asked quietly, realization dawning on Hakuno when it was already too late.

After all, Gudako was already pressing the phone over her ear, Hakuno already well aware of whose number she’s just dialed.

Hurriedly, Hakuno hissed-whispered, standing from her seat, “Gudako, _no_ -!”

“Gudako, _yes_. I mean, c’mon, what the worse that can happen? An STD?”

That was it.

Hakuno tried to lunge at Gudako in a desperate attempt to stop her in spite of the soreness in her legs and the ache in her thighs, but Gudako, in a motion that was far too fluid for someone supposedly suffering from a hangover, dodged her before she could so much as touch her, and now Hakuno was laying curled in a ball, defeated by her own circumstances as she watched Gudako sit on top of the couch’s arm, one leg crossed over the other as she waited for someone to pick her call, and because Hakuno’s luck was a roulette wheel that never turned on her favor—

— _of course_ someone had to pick it.

**Author's Note:**

> The generic Modern Setting AU nobody asked but that I ended up writing regardless, born from a weird impulse at 3AM. God bless hardbass for being such an inspiring music genre, I guess. Also also, three new works in one week? Let's all make a wish before inspiration machine breaks again.


End file.
